La Hija Perfecta
by SirCJ
Summary: Pensamientos de Walter a Integra. para, cerrar mi retiro temporal. one-shot


La Hija Perfecta…

Hoy, mirando por la ventana del dirigible, me doy cuenta de que nunca mereciste esto. Traicionarte de esa manera, no tiene nombre digno de mencionarse. Viendo, como Londres estalla en llamas gente gritando, gritando por algo de misericordia. Prendo un cigarro pareciendo en esa pose, un hombre poderoso. Pero, soy todo lo contrario. A pesar de esta guerra, miro el cielo que parece calmado. Dos estrellas me llaman la atención, brillantes y destellantes, me hacen recordarte a ti.

Recuerdo muy bien el día que llegaste a la mansión, como olvidarlo, vomitaste en mí. Prepare todo para que estuvieras cómoda, esperando a mí jefe recorriendo los pasillos. A las 13:30 para ser exacto, escuche la puerta de entrada. Baje, no muy entusiasmado por las escaleras ya que, no me parecía gran cosa un nuevo heredero. Arthur me había comentado por teléfono, que tu madre murió en parto, pero que tú estabas bien, como si nada te hubiera perturbado nunca. Nos topamos, en tu cuarto a tu padre le gusto mucho, como lo había decorado. Sinceramente, no me había esforzado en ello, pero con cada cosa que colocaba en algún sitio, era como una nueva parte de tu vida y la mía. Todo allí, era rosa, sabanas peluches, muñecas y demás. Cuando Arthur, te tenia en brazos sonó el teléfono, avise que era para el y de suma importancia. Te dejo en tu cuna y fue a su despacho.

Mire un poco curioso por conocerte, moviendo el tul tranparente que rodeaba tu catre. Quede, extremadamente fascinado al verte. Tu, cuerpo sumamente pequeño metida en un mameluco rosa, profundamente dormida, tapada con una manta blanca y rosa. Estaba, tan encantado por tu ternura, que opte por cargarte. Nunca antes, había cargado a un bebé y hasta el momento no lo había planeado. Después de un poco de dificultad de un novato, te tenía en brazos. Moviste, tus pequeños brazos bostezando y abriendo unos impactantes ojos azules zafiros. Jugué con tus rubios cabellos, enredándolos entre mis dedos, ahora desenguantados. Sonreí como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo, como si tú fueras mí hija. Y no la de Arthur, no podía creerlo, nunca antes me había sentido tan satisfecho como cuando te sostuve por primera vez en brazos. Tu cuerpo, parecía tan esponjado como el de un peluche al abrazarte, sentí eso.

Desgraciadamente, al desprenderme de ti, vomitaste en mí siempre impecable uniforme de mayordomo. Aun, no logro entender por que hiciste eso, pero solo eras un bebé. Lo primero, que escuche después el sonido de tu garganta, fueron muchas carcajadas de parte de mí jefe, al ver mí cara cuando vomitaste en mí. Tú, sonreíste divertida al ver totalmente ensuciado, a tu nuevo niñero.

Todo, cambio radicalmente en la mansión a tu llegada. Allí, nunca entraba ninguna mujer, a no ser de hablar asuntos de trabajo. Todos los días, tenía que ingeniármelas para encontrarte. Cuando empezaste a gatear, solías esconderte en los armarios, bajo las mesas e incluso en mí closet te encontraba, jugando con mis corbatas o incluso una vez, con mis guantes de shinigami.

Bañarte, era la muerte. A tus cortos 3 años, corrías por toda la casa buscando a tu padre, para que te salve de mí. A pesar de todo dejabas que el te bañara, pero después de una seria conversación con el. El cargo pasó a mí, a pesar de que ser un mayordomo, implica limpiar y atender a tus amos. Yo, hacia todo lo que hace un niñero, bañándote, cambiándote, levantando los juguetes que tirabas, sin mencionar los cigarros de Arthur, que una vez quedaron dispersos como huellas. A razón, de que cortaste sus bolsillos y cada vez que el caminaba, finos cigarrillos caían de sus bolsillos, sin que el se diera cuenta.

A pesar de todo, nos divertíamos juntos, con o sin el. Cada vez, que el se iba se viaje estabas completamente aburrida sin nada que hacer o ver. Una noche, a los 8 años te encontrabas en la sala de estar, sentada de cabeza en el sillón favorito de tu padre. Suspirando, por lo aburrida que te encontrabas. Entre, ya que hacia un tiempo que no sabía donde estabas, me miraste con una cara de que necesitabas algo para hacer y que, era urgente. Giraste tu vista, para centrarla en algo que antes no habías visto. Un viejo tocadiscos de tu padre te acercaste a el. Curiosa como la niña que eras. Me preguntaste, para que estaba eso ahí te respondí que eso lo usaban tus padres, para algunas pequeñas fiestas que organizaban ellos y sus amigos.

Me pediste, casi como una orden que pusiera uno de los discos que escuchaba tu madre. Sonreí tranquilo, al notar la curiosidad que tenias al conocer un aparato de tantos años. Coloque, el disco que solía escuchar ella, uno de música swing. Era, la misma que me enseñaron a bailar en mí juventud. Tenias, una duda de que si esa música podía bailarse, afirme esa oscilación. En menos de un segundo, tome tus manos y te pregunte si querías saber como se bailaba esa música. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue tu respuesta. Poco a poco, aprendiste conmigo como profesor de baile para terminar como una profesional en las viejas danzas. Demostrándole a mi jefe, que podías ser toda una bailarina. Bailando en recitales, que el mismo grababa.

Pocos años pasaron, cuando supiste la terrible noticia de tu padre. Ya no hacías tus deberes del colegio, ni siquiera asistías a tus clases. Desde que te dejaba en la puerta de tu escuela, hasta que te iba a recoger te la pasabas en los jardines de allí. Sentada siempre, bajo un árbol abrazando tus rodillas, llorando en silencio. Tampoco, asistías a tus recitales de bailes. Un 27 de Febrero, saliste llorando en mis brazos, llorando la muerte de tu padre.

Te recosté en tu cama, acostándome junto ti, ya que aun no me soltabas. Abrazaste mi cintura, diciendo que querías a tu padre, apoye tu cabeza en mi pecho abrazándote fuerte, enredando mis dedos en tus largos y rubios cabellos. Tratando de tranquilizarte de alguna manera. A inútiles intentos, quedaste dormida sin soltarme, diciéndome que no te dejara sola. Apenas, un día después tuve que salir de improviso hacia Sudamérica, para recibir nuevas órdenes. Maldije, al saber que te tocaría enfrentar tu sola a Millenium. Todo, por un mayor de la SS que quería solo vivir en guerra. 45 años sin saber de ellos, para luego encontrarme con solo un _''para poder disfrutar de la guerra eternamente. Para la próxima guerra y para la que le siga a esa''._

Vaya sorpresa que me lleve, al volver a la mansión. Todo, en absoluto silencio, recorrí los pasillos buscando a Richard, pero en principal a ti. Escuche, un fuerte disparo proveniente de los sótanos. No tuve, que preguntarme quien estaría allí. En efecto, baje corriendo como nunca antes, preparándome por si tenía que luchar.

Te encontré, paralizada apuntado al cadáver muerto de tu tío. Tus ojos, no tenían el brillo que solían tener, sino que parecían ojos temerosos y pero al mismo tiempo llenos de ira. Arrodillado frente a ti mí compañero de batalla. Me miro, burlón como siempre lo hacia burlándose de que ya era muy diferente a como era antes. Claro, habían pasado ya 40 años desde la última vez que lo vi. Corriste a abrazarme y llorar, repitiendo mi nombre.

El, por su parte rio entre dientes al verte tan asustada. Días después, fue tu ceremonia para conmemorar que eras la nueva líder hellsing. Fui en persona, con su majestad para solicitar ser tu tutor. No seria tu padre, pero me acercaría lo suficiente para mí.

A veces pienso, que podría haber tomado para ti la posición de un padre postizo. A mí, no me molestaba en lo absoluto, me bastaba con que estuvieras bien. Pero hasta, podría llegarse al punto de que, ocupaba el lugar de Arthur. Al, estar presente en casi todos tus momentos. En tú primera reunión con la mesa redonda, a presentarte y dirigir con puño de hierro la organización, sin decaer ni un solo instante. Gritando a tus subordinados, si era necesario para ordenar que cumplieran su trabajo correctamente.

A pesar de ser una líder por naturaleza, una mujer de hierro, por dentro sabia muy bien que solo eras una joven. Con la cabeza, llena de ideas tontas de una adolescente, chicos, moda, maquillaje y demás. A tus 16, su majestad organizo una gran fiesta, como si fueras una princesa de la familia real. Era tan importante, tanto, que le pediste a Alucard que fuera. El, primero se negó y burlo, como siempre lo hacia, pero termino bailando el vals contigo.

Aun, recuerdo cuando por celos de un padre, llegue al punto de espiarte en tu baile de graduación. Estabas, tan hermosa con un vestido largo del mismo color que tus ojos, el cabello recogido y perfectamente maquillada. Cuando, tu pareja llego a la mansión, Alucard fue el primero en interrogarlo. Girando a su alrededor, diciendo como pretexto que era tu hermano mayor, por lo que tenia que saber con quien salías. Yo, por mi parte salí como un espía en cubierto, mirando cuando el ''supuestamente'' te llevaba a casa.

Los seguí, ya que Alucard me había advertido que le daba muy mala espina ese joven. En efecto, te llevo hasta un bosque apartado sin buenas intenciones. Al querer quitarte tu inocencia, lo abofeteaste y saliste del vehículo. El, te jalo por las malas rompiendo tu vestido, eso para mí fue la gota que, derramo el vaso de mí paciencia. Aparecí, de repente con intenciones de ahorcar con mis hilos al joven. Me observaste, como si te hubiera descubierto tu padre, besando a un chico. Me gritaste que parara, yo al escuchar esa orden pare. Me disculpe, por espiarte pero me diste las gracias, por salvarte. Me pareció, muy raro ya que tú, nunca dabas las gracias, solo a tu padre y a su majestad.

Años pasaron, cuando me di cuenta de que eras toda una mujer. Aunque, francamente yo no quería que lo fueras, para mí seguías siendo una niña. Tanto, que le grite a sir Islands por hacerte, matar a los tus subordinados cuando, eran unos ghouls prematuros.

Espero la muerte, sentado en un dirigible en llamas, fumando un cigarro recordando los buenos y malos momentos junto a ti. Me siento, como algo más indigno que un traidor. Basura, no hay otro nombre para mí.

Si tan solo…si tan solo, pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, a esa guerra. Evitar, la maldita propuesta que me ofrecieron. Yo, solo era un niño jugando a ser un hombre, pensando que no perdería nada, si me convertía en uno de ellos. Pero me equivoque, al hacerlo perdí todo lo que me importaba, a ti. Me hubiera, gustado combatir contigo, codo con codo defendiéndote hasta el ultimo de mis suspiros. Siento las llamas del fuego, arder junto a mí, descubriendo que volví a ser como tendría que haber sido siempre.

Ya, ni siquiera merezco verte otra vez. Me basta, solo con sacar de mí bolsillo, un reloj de mano. Ese, que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños. Juntando, el dinero de tu cochinito para comprármelo, dentro de el, había una fotografía nuestra, tú sentada en mis piernas sonriendo y yo abrazándote detrás con una sonrisa más grande aun. Con no más de 9 años de edad, al abrirlo siempre sonaba una dulce musiquilla que solía tararearte de bebé. Vi, algo que antes nunca había visto, una fina grabación en oro que reflejaba con la luz el fuego, en el fino vidrio que la fotografía. Esta, parecía estar justamente hablándome en ese mismo instante. Decía: _''Buenas Noches, Walter. Que descanses''._

Sonreí sereno, para mi esa era la muerte más digna que podría recibir. Pero, para mí es eso, y mucho más. Todo el amor que me diste, al tomarme como padre postizo. Yo creo, que eras mí hija, aunque sea postiza. Eras mí hija perfecta, la de que un padre podría estar orgulloso y dar todo por ella. La música suena, haciéndome sentir mas tranquilo en cada momento. Quizás, esto no sea suficiente pero, sería como un fin. Todo, se resume en una simple frase, que quizás no refleja todo lo que siento por ti. Pero esto es el fin, de un nuevo comienzo, de nuestras vidas…ojala, algún día nos veamos de nuevo…para, poder disculparme. Por no cumplir la ultima orden que me diste, ''_vuelve, con vida. No importa el costo''_. Es de noche y ya, no queda nada mas que decir solo un…

''_Buenas Noches, Sir Integra. Que descanse, la veré mañana por la mañana''..._


End file.
